A historia que merece ser contada
by Kouzuki Nocturn Standtfelt
Summary: Historia narrando as aventuras de um grupo de pessoas, deste o inicio de suas carreiras, até a transclasse e respectivamente, morte. obs -fanfic postada no animespirit tambem


Em uma sala de jantar não muito luxuosa, mas um pouco acima do normal, só se via sangue e mais sangue, e um menino chorando. De repente entra uma menina da mesma idade, mais ou menos uns quatro anos e pergunta o que aconteceu.

Depois de tudo explicado, as duas crianças fazem uma promessa uma a outra, que jamais irão abandonar um ao outro, independente do que aconteça, e que eles iriam poder contar um com ou outro para tudo e sempre.

**10 anos depois...**

Em frente à guilda principal de Gatunos, dois gatunos recém formados saem de lá, um menino e uma menina, a menina, toda escandalosa gritando, e um menino aparentemente incomodado com o escândalo da menina e com a cabeça na lua provavelmente.

O nome do garoto era Kaze no Yuki, ele era bem brincalhão na presença dos outros mas quando estava sozinho, já ficava mais pensativo. Apesar de ter virado um gatuno só agora, suas habilidades já era comparável a de um gatuno intermediário. Apesar de agir como se não gostasse da Haruka, ele na verdade se importa profundamente com ela, e seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para salva-lá, mas nunca ia admitir isso para ninguém, sem ser a Haruka.

Já a menina se chama Fuyuki Haruka, escandalosa, segue sua intuição feminina sempre, é meio explosiva, meio mimada as vezes, e tem um lado muito sádico algumas habilidade de combate não era tão boa como a de Yuki, mas também não deixava a desejar. Conhece o Yuki completamente, sabe de todos os seus segredos, e consegue ler as reações dele perfeitamente. Também confia muito nele.

Ambos são amigos de infância, e no passado eram vizinhos.

-Yuki , já viramos gatunos, agora tenho uma duvida...porque viramos gatunos, entre tantas opções mais "limpas"?- Haruka puxa assunto de repente.

-Ahn...porque eles se aperfeiçoam na pericia de facas e armas de pequeno porte, tirando o treinamento de agilidade...agora porque VOCÊ virou gatuna?- Responde sem muito interesse

-Por que quero ficar com você...?

Meio indignado com a resposta, Yuki preferiu deixar quieto, porque aquilo não ia presta, ele tinha certeza disso. E foram andando rumo a cidade principal de Morroc para comprar uma adaga mais decente, comprar poções, etc...

Chegando na principal rua de comercio de Morroc, Haruka começou a andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto Yuki ficou sentado em uma barraquinha tomando suco, indignado, mesmo estando com dinheiro sobrando por venderem suas casas, para levar uma vida de aventureiros, a Haruka não precisava sair comprando inutilidades por serem bonitas, Ele simplesmente não entendia esse lado da Haruka.

Depois de Finalmente terem comprados as coisas, seguiram em rumo a Aldebaram, para pegar um barco que ia direto a ilha Byalan.

O caminho era bem tranqüilo, sem nenhum monstro relativamente forte, mas para a infelicidade de Yuki, e alegria de Haruka, viram uma aprendiz correndo de um bando de Creamy's, Yuki saiu correndo em direção ao bando e deu conta de todas elas em um segundo.

Quando já estava voltando em direção a trilha principal para Aldebaram, a aprendiz grita pedindo para esperar, e estava indo em sua direção...

-Muito obrigada, eu estava matando umas pupas, quando o bando chegou, vieram todas em minha direção no mesmo instante

-Nãaaao se preocupa, não foi nada- Yuki respondeu com um sorriso no rosto

Enquanto, Yuki conversava com a aprendiz, Haruka analisou a aprendiz, as intuição dizia que ela era completamente inútil, afinal das contas, o que uma aprendiz gorda pode fazer, a não ser matar umas pupas,porings e lunáticos?

-Ah sim, todos me chamam de Maya, e vocês?Para onde estão indo?Por que essa guria está quieta?

-Me chamo Kaze no Yuki, se quiser pode me chamar de Yuki, estamos indo para Aldebaram, e essa Guria de chama Fuyuki Haruka. – respondeu pacientemente Yuki, ainda com o sorriso no rosto

-Aldebaram, sério? Posso ir junta? Kaa-kun?- Maya voltou a perguntar com a maior intimidade

_-Ok...já estou saindo do serio, quem essa gorda pensava que era? até entendo o do porque de ela querer nos acompanhar, mas chamar o Yuki de Kaa-kun? Inaceitavel_- pensava Haruka, já estressada e respirando fundo para não explodir

-Pode sim, sem problemas nenhum- respondeu Yuki

-Só um aviso menininha, me chame de FUYU no MÁXIMO, a única pessoa que pode me chamar de Haruka é ele, está entendido?- Haruka disse, em um tom um tanto irritado

-Sem grosserias Haruka, não vai querer assustar a pobre coitada- Yuki respondeu com uma cara mais séria

E assim seguiram a trilha rumo a Aldebaram...


End file.
